Insulated gate and transistor type devices have been increasingly used in multitudes of applications. Many applications benefit from various characteristics relating to one or more of channel operation, mobility, threshold voltage operation, on/off current, varied material implementations and scalability. However, scaling and performance characteristics can be challenging to achieve, particularly when coupled together.
SiGe, Ge, SnGe and III-V semiconductors materials, such as GaAs, InGaAs, InAs, InSb, GaSb, InGaSb, have been used to achieve performance gain and other desirable aspects of transistors and transistor applications. However, transistors made with these materials have been plagued by various challenges including those relating to interfaces between materials, confinement of both electrons and holes, transport properties for both electrons and holes, and other scaling considerations.
These and other aspects continue to present challenges to the design and implementation of insulated gate devices.